ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor/Tropes
These are the tropes of The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor. Tropes *'Actor Allusion:' **It isn't the first time that Charlie Adler voices a talking animal. Some classic examples include Buster Bunny in Tiny Toon Adventures, Ed and Bev Bighead in Rocko's Modern Life, Cow and Chicken in the homonymous show and Mr. Whiskers in Brandy and Mr. Whiskers. ** *'Adorkable:' Frank. *'Biting-the-Hand Humor:' In TBD, acquisition joke, DCEU joke or jab to CN's bad decisions. *'Brainy Brunette:' Emma. *'Breakout Character:' TBD *'Butt-Monkey:' **Tyler is often this due to usually being the first one to be attacked or assaulted by supernatural creatures. **Due to constantly getting either brainwashed, deceived, captured or possessed, Emma qualifies as one as well. *'Crossover:' **The show once had a crossover with Eric and Claire. **It later had an arc where it had a crossover with four different Warner Bros. properties, being Howler, Good Ol' Magic, The Mystic Woods, and The Dinosaur Princess. *'Expy:' TBD *'Fandom Rivalry:' **When TMMoMM first premiered, the Gravity Falls fanbase had a grudge against it because they believed it was a rip-off to that show and that started some flame wars with both fanbases. ***However, a large part of its fans liked TBD. **The fanbase were rivals to the Eric and Claire fanbase as well. Although most TMMoMM fans liked E&C and vice versa, some fans of both shows hated them, E&C because of how "overrated" the show is and how its doing better than TMMoMM and TMMoMM because of (reserved for Donaldo). *'Friendly Fandoms:' TBD *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' there were some adult jokes hidden in various episodes. For example: ** *'Incest Subtext:' there are jokes hinting at this, mainly that Frank possibly has a small crush on Emma and vice-versa. **In Truth or Die!, Emma even admitted if they weren't related, she would likely date Frank. *'Jerkass:' Tyler. *'Love Triangle:' Frank, Julia and Kri-Sten, starting with The Tribe. *'Ms. Fanservice:' **Emma is shown to be that, since she is considered the hottest character in the series. **Tiffany is also this by wearing a partially revealing maid outfit and her large chest. ***In some episodes, she is seen wearing a swimsuit, a tank top and tights and a military outfit. *'Nerds are Sexy:' **Emma kinda counts. **So does Kri-Sten. *'Ship Tease:' during the course of the series, it's implied that Woodson has a liking of Tiffany as she, as shown above, is beautiful. They later become a couple in early Season 2. *'Official Couple:' **Frank and Julia, starting with Love Sucker. **Woodson and Tiffany, starting with Foot Attacks. *'Talking Animal:' Tyler. * Trivia *'Ensemble Dark Horse:' during the Night Island arc, the Noctis Tribe, especially Kri-Sten for her beauty and intelligence, became popular with the fans due to their unusual TBD. *'He Also Did:' the series' creator is also known for developing the television adaption of Earthworm Jim and co-creating Project G.e.e.K.e.R. (both with Doug TenNapel) and creating The Weekenders and Dave the Barbarian, both for Disney. *'Relationship Voice Actor:' **When paired together, Greg Cipes and Ashley Johnson usually voice a love interest to each other. However, this time, they end up playing siblings to each other, who led to a series of TBD. **It isn't the first time that Charlie Adler and Kath Soucie are together in the same series. ** *'Rule 34 - Creator Reactions:' **The series' creator is aware of its adult fanfiction and fanart and said that he can't stop that from happening since "people are perverts, can’t stop it". **Frank and Emma's voice actors know about the incestous fanart and fanfiction between Frank and Emma and find it interesting. ***It doesn't help they've played love interests to each other before (most notably Beast Boy/Terra and Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson). **Of course, Cartoon Network isn't that happy with this and threatened to take down some of those works for copyright infringement. *'What Could Have Been:' **Langdale planned once to spoof Gravity Falls as Frank and Emma were to face a duo of kids and their strange dad, expecting that Jason Ritter, Kristen Schaal and the series' creator Alex Hirsch would voice the parodies of their Gravity Falls characters. However, he eventually decided to scrap it, fearing a lawsuit from Disney. ***Despite that, all of them ended up voicing random characters in the series. * YMMV *'Awesome Art:' TBD *'Designated Hero:' TBD * Awesome * Heartwarming * Tear Jerker *How Frank reacted when Emma became a vampire while Bram insults him and says there's no way of changing her back could bring some viewers to tears. Funny *Tyler is basically the comic relief in this series. * Nightmare Fuel *TBD is the most terrifying monster in the series. * Category:Tropes Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas